readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alien Generation Guide
This page is on all of the Ben 10: The Alien Generation episodes by AustralianFan. Season 1 Viable January 20, 2012 Ben is fighting Ssserpent meanwhile Azmuth and Paradox discover something is very wrong with the space-time continuum... Aliens Used: Lodestar, Four Arms, Rath, Fasttrack, Stinkfly, Shocksquatch, Goop, Big Chill, Jetray A Work of Art Part 1 January 24, 2012 Can Ben convince Alan to stop painting and focus on Plumbers training? Aliens Used: Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, Armodrillo, Water Hazard, Goop, Swampfire, NRG, AmpFibian, Terraspin, Jetray, Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur, Rath A Work of Art Part 2 January 27, 2012 After dealing with Alan's problem, Ben must face Zombozo, Negative 10 member, who is robbing paintings from the Smithsonian and the Louvre. Aliens Used: Rath, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Cannonbolt, XLR8, Grey Matter, Upgrade, Ghostfreak Scene of The Crime February 2, 2012 After Cerebrocrustacean Area 51 prisoner, Prisoner 628, shorts out News3's electricity by just passing by, Ben is blamed, Can Ben find the real culprit before he gets sued by Will Harangue? Aliens Used: Upchuck, Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt, Diamondhead, ChamAlien, Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Eye Guy, Ripjaws, Chromastone, Four Arms The Magic Act February 10, 2012 Hex is wreaking havoc meanwhile Eon's son is out for revenge! Aliens Used: XLR8, Heatblast, Benmummy, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Benwolf, Benvicktor, Wildvine, Upchuck, Clockwork, Eon, Fasttrack Arduous February 14, 2012 Ben and the Crew must find Azmuth's missing prototype Omnitrix, the Biomatrix. Aliens Used: Stinkfly, Grey Matter, Ditto, Shocksquatch, Lodestar, Four Arms, Diamondhead, Upgrade I Am Not A Cryptid February 17, 2012 Ben falls through a tear in space/time and winds up in Zak's Universe. Can Ben learn to trust The Saturdays? Aliens Used: Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Water Hazard, Armodrillo, Terraspin, Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ripjaws, NRG, Buzzshock, Brainstorm, Spitter, Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Nanomech, Articguana, AmpFibian, Heatblast, Way Big Out of Time March 2, 2012 Sublimino is back and trying to rebuild his hypno-watch, only this time- big enough to hypnotise all of Bellwood! Aliens Used: Buzzshock, Blizard, Wildvine, Clockwork, Humungousaur, ChamAlien, Chromastone, Eon, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Articguana, Spitter, Eye Guy, Ghostfreak, Ditto, Novalien Enigma March 14, 2012 The Circus Freaks are robbing money trains meanwhile the Wolf and the Mummy are attacking Prisoner 628. What is his involvement with the Zs'Skayr followers? Aliens Used: Eatle, Benwolf, Benmummy, Benvicktor, Drousand, Nanomech, Way Big Order of The 10 April 29, 2012 The new Negative 10 decide to reveal themselves- Zombozo, Vulkanus, Sublimino, Clancy, Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Thumbskull, Frightwig and Acidbreath! Aliens Used: Eatle, Drousand, Ultimate Drousand, Nanomech, Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Armodrillo, Novalien CyberBen May 24, 2012 Ben falls through another tear and finds himself in a digital reality- where a CyberBen who had been hacked has many aliens that Ben does not! Aliens Used: By Ben: Ultimate Drousand, Wildvine, Eatle, Blizard, Ultimate Blizard, Way Big, Humungousaur, Novalien, NRG By CyberBen: Trojan, Eatle, Dolfin, Squidstrictor, Heatblast, Cycumulus, Porkchop, Rocks, Transylver Secret World June 8, 2012 The species hidden from the knowledge of the general public attempt to take over! Aliens Used: Ultimate Cannonbolt, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Drousand, Ultimate Drousand, Goop, Heatblast, Terraspin, Upgrade, AmpFibian, Lodestar, Shocksquatch, Jetray, Upchuck, Diamondhead, Alien X Empowered June 12, 2012 Ben must find a way out of Alien X, because the war continues! Aliens Used: Alien X, Fasttrack, Water Hazard, Chromastone, Eon, Ditto, Stinkfly Season 1 Gallery Azmuth and Paradox.png|Viable Rath Heroes United5.png|A Work of Art Part 1 230px-ZombozoHEWTL.jpg|A Work of Art Part 2 Brainstorm.jpg|Scene of The Crime Eon.png|The Magic Act Aldabra.png|Arduous Zak.jpg|I Am Not A Cryptid Max in Ben's room.png|Out of Time Octagon.png|Enigma Season 2 Ben And The Thundercats December 4, 2012 Ben once again finds himself in another world, Third Earth, where Lion-O is looking for the fourth stone, and Ben learns of Ultimate Master Control, allowing him to turn straight to an Ultimate. Aliens Used: Trojan, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Bugroot, Fasttrack, Articguana, XLR8, Diamondhead Ben There, Done That Part 1 December 12, 2012 Ben stumbles into the future, just as future villain Everstar is threatening to become even more powerful. Aliens Used: By Ben: AmpFibian, ChamAlien By Ben 10, 000: Kelvin, Drousand, Trojan By CyberBen: Jury Rigg, Fasttrack Ben There, Done That Part 2 ?, 2016 Paradox comes in to help with their Everstar dilemma, and then the three must deal with Vulkanus X and Zombozo the Superclown. Aliens Used: By Ben: ChamAlien, Shocksquatch, Drousand, Jury Rigg, Aardaunt, Ultimate Big Chill, XLR8, Neptide, Stinkfly, Ultimate Humungousaur By Ben 10, 000: Trojan, Blizard, Ultimate Way Big, Drousand, Four Arms, Brainstorm, Jetray, Aardaunt By CyberBen: Fasttrack, Heatblast, Eye Guy, Trojan, Ultimate Humungousaur, Grey Matter, Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill Second Nature ? Ssserpent gets another chance at grabbing the Golden Apple, but Ben needs to try and round up all the escaped prisoners: Overlord, Animo, Albedo, Hex, the road Crew, etc. Aliens Used: ? Cold Breeze ? After a chase that turned into a hunt, Max is gasping what might be his last breaths. Ben gets angry and attempts revenge on Brug and Cloft, the criminals responsible. But will he give in to hatred? Will Kevin intervene? Aliens Used: ? Concept *To include Aardaunt, Bugroot, Cranine, Cycumulus, Dolfin, Electrocity, Eviscor, Neptide, Transylver and Trojan *An Episode featuring the Mystery Inc. gang: Aunthenticated *An Episode featuring Grim, Billy and Mandy: The Grim Adventures of Ben *An Episode about the secret species of Earth: Planet People *An Episode where Ben and Gwen are concerned for Max's life: Cold Breeze *An Episode from the perspective of the now fully certified Plumbers Alan, Manny, Helen and Cooper: Officially Plumbers *An Episode from the perspective of Kevin: It's Not Easy Being Kevin *Another secret species based episode: Imbalance *Dr. Animo, Hex, Overlord, Aggregor and Darkstar form a super villain team: Rise of The Battalion Part 1 *Albedo, Trumbipulor, Kraab, Sevenseven and Jonah Melville join the team, and Ben first becomes aware of their power: Rise of The Battalion Part 2 *Note: Will have to look up old notes to figure out how to finish at least Ben There, Done That. Planned Continuation Season 3 *To include Rodemic, Moskyto and Payback *An Episode where Albedo makes an alliance with Vilgax after quitting the Battalion, and Phil escapes the Null Void: An Ugly Alliance *An Episode where Slix Vigma and SAM are rebuilt by the Battalion: Unspeakable *An Episode where Ben is yet again put into the future: Heroes of Heroes *An Episode where Ben returns to CybEarth and must overcome the CyberDiagon: Return to CybEarth *An Episode where Ben travels through the worlds of Gwen 10, Gwen 10, 000, Ben 10, 000, 000, Max 10, Max 10, 000 and Vilgax 10: Impossible Things *An Episode where Sixsix, Kane North, Kolar and Trukk join the Battalion: Evil Uphieval *An Episode where Zombozo gets annoyed with the Battalion: Zombozo vs. Overlord *An Episode where the Battalion defeat the Negative 10: 10 In Trouble *An Episode where all of Ben's allies including Rex Salazar come out of their universes along with some villains: All At Once *An Episode where the problem of the Viable is made clear to the secret species: Clarity *An Episode where the Negative 10 join the Battalion: Ultimate Nightmare *A two-part episode where the Negative 10 try to prove their use in the Battalion: Attempt of The 10 Season 4 *To include Nectyr, Quartzu and Ultimate Nectyr *A two-part episode where the Battalion wins: Victorious Battalion *A two-part episode where the Battalion loses: Eradicated Battalion *An episode where Ben adjusts his focus to the Viable, now destroyed: Far From Over *An epiode where Ben and Kevin must try to fix the Viable: Fixing The Viable *An episode where the secret world snaps out of its Alien X haze: Thought This Was Settled *An episode where the Viable is finally fixed: Once More Viable *An episode where Ben and his friends round up the non-Benverse heroes and villains: Farewell Acquaintances *An episode where Ben understands he must confront Vilgax: Hunt For Vilgax *An episode where Kevin and Cooper manage to destroy the Viable again: No Longer Viable *A two-part episode where Ben begins his Ultimate Showdown against the conqueror of ten worlds: Versus Vilgax Season 5 *To include Kelvin, Infinitus, Fernafrost, Tweeza, Tornadoom, Yakrush, Athrophantom and Zombaa *To include OV aliens *Eps: A New Chapter Part 1, 2, Noble Comeback, Overdose, Future Hints, Dark Infinity Part 1, 2, Dominus and Librium, Darkstar vs. Aggregor, First Pieces, Hand In Hand Part 1, 2, Time In Twine, Super Loop, Singularities, Obvious Answers, Master of X, 110 Bens, Fall of Forever Part 1, 2 The Video Game *The Alien Generation video game will be like episodes 73- 84. The game will feature Ben and 36 alien forms, Kevin and eight of his powers, and Gwen who also has her Anodyte Form. Season 6 *After Season 5. Ben will give up the hero life and leave protecting Earth to his aliens- who have been especially freed so that they all have Ben-like minds. Follow Up Series *Ben 10: Finite Quest would have been the new series, and not part of the same timeline. Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Ben 10 Category:TAG Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Secret Saturdays Category:Thundercats